State of the art Test Time Reduction “TTR” systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,682 to Bulaga et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,514 to Bibbee.
The following US patents are owned by Applicant:
Augmenting semiconductor's devices quality and reliability
Patent #Granted7,340,359Mar. 04, 2008
Optimize Parallel Testing
Patent #Granted7,208,969Apr. 24, 2007
Methods and Systems for Semiconductor Testing using a Testing Scenario Language
Patent #Granted7,567,947Jul. 28, 2009
Methods and Systems for Semiconductor Testing Using Reference Dice
Patent #Granted7,532,024May 12, 20097,679,392Mar. 16, 20107,737,716Jun. 15, 20107,777,515Aug. 17, 2010
Methods for Slow Test Time Detection of an Integrated Circuit During Parallel Testing
Patent #Granted7,528,622May 05, 2009As described by Wikipedia's “Q-Q plot” entry:
“In statistics, a Q-Q plot (“Q” stands for quantile) is a graphical method for diagnosing differences between the probability distribution of a statistical population from which a random sample has been taken and a comparison distribution. An example of the kind of difference that can be tested for, is non-normality of the population distribution.
“For a sample of size n, one plots n points, with the (n+1)-quantiles of the comparison distribution (e.g. the normal distribution) on the horizontal axis (for k=1, . . . , n), and the order statistics of the sample on the vertical axis. If the population distribution is the same as the comparison distribution this approximates a straight line, especially near the center. In the case of substantial deviations from linearity, the statistician rejects the null hypothesis of sameness.
“For the quantiles of the comparison distribution typically the formula k/(n+1) is used. Several different formulas have been used or proposed as symmetrical plotting positions. Such formulas have the form (k−a)/(n+1−2a) for some value of a in the range from 0 to ½. The above expression k/(n+1) is one example of these, for a=0. Other expressions include:(k−1/3)/(n+1/3)(k−0.3175)/(n+0.365)(k−0.326)/(n+0.348)(k−0.375)/(n+0.25)(k−0.44)/(n+0.12)“For large sample size, n, there is little difference between these various expressions.”
The disclosures of all publications and published patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and published patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.